fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 175
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Fillers gonna fill! ------------------------------------------ „Mir ist la~ngweilig!“, stöhnte Allister als er, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Deck der Green Cross lag und in den langweilig wolkenlosen Himmel starrte. Der Großteil der Crew murrten zustimmend im Chor und lag ebenfalls am Boden. „Auf! Auf!“, kam es von Lee, der soeben munter das Deck betrat, „Die nächste Insel kann nicht allzu weit entfernt sein!“ Diese Aussage wurde nur mit einem weiteren einstimmigen Murren beantwortet. „Wieso bist du überhaupt so gut drauf?“, fragte Mike irritiert und rollte sich ein wenig zur Seite um Lee besser sehen zu können. „Weiß nicht, heute ist einfach ein schöner Tag“, meinte der Kapitän fröhlich. Doch in diesem Moment tauchte Lucy gähnend und, mit absichtlich, unordentlichen Haar hinter Lee auf und sagte klar vernehmbar, „Letzte Nacht war klasse!“ Sechs Augenpaare starrten vom Boden her den Piratenkapitän entgeistert an, welcher daraufhin etwas rot anlief. „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, ständig solche Dinge zu sagen“, beschwor er sein neuestes Mitglied und versuchte die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. „Nein. Deine Reaktion ist immer viel zu lustig“, meinte sie nur und legte sich dann zu den Anderen auf den Boden, „Oh, man. Ist das Holz hier weich. Ich glaube ich könnte direkt noch eine Runde Schlaf vertragen“, sie hielt kurz inne und warf Lee einen verwegenen Blick zu, „Immerhin hat mich der Käptain gestern so lange wach gehalten.“ Lee, der gerade eben seine normale Gesichtsfarbe wieder erreicht hatte, wurde sofort wieder rot, diesmal jedoch mehr aus Wut, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst damit aufhören!“ Genervt drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder unter Deck. Kaum war er weg, bot Blink Lucy ein High Five an und meinte laut, „Klasse Auftritt!“ Unbedacht schlug Lucy ein und prompt wurde sie mit verschiedenen dreckigen Gedanken geflutet, die sie lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Auch sie stieß nun einen genervten Laut aus und rollte sich zur Seite weg um möglichst viel Platz zwischen sich und dem Arzt zu gewinnen. „Hey, sind das nicht Möwen da oben?“, bemerkte Allister, der seinen Blick wieder dem Himmel zugewandt hatte. „Tatsächlich“, bestätigte Kock und fast schon aus Gewohnheit benutzte er ein kleines Stück Erde, das er seiner Hosentasche aufbewahrt hatte, um einen der Vögel vom Himmel zu holen, „Senbei, kannst du mir bitte daraus was kochen?“, fragte Kock und hielt das tote Tier dem Koch vor die Nase. „Klar!“, kam es von jenem, als er die Möwe ergriff und sich unverzüglich in die Küche begab. „Aber bedeuten Möwen nicht, dass wir uns der nächsten Insel nähern?“, fragte Allister Mike, der einige Momente nachdenklich in den Himmel blickte und dann überrascht sagte, „Du hast recht!“ Mit diesen Worten hastete der Navigator zum Bug des Schiffes um in die Ferne zu spähen, „Mit freiem Auge kann man noch nichts erkennen“, meinte er, als er den Blick schweifen ließ, „Also wird es wohl doch noch eine Weile dauern.“ Ein weiteres enttäuschtes Stöhnen ertönte im Chor, aufgrund der Neuigkeit, dass es auch weiterhin Nichts zu tun gab. Die Minuten verstrichen, in denen nur das Atmen der Piraten und der ferne Lärm, der aus der Küche nach draußen drang, zu vernehmen war. Als dann Lee wieder nach oben kam, hatte sich noch keiner der Piraten auch nur um einen Zentimeter bewegt, „Was ist nur los mit euch? Wenn ihr euch nicht bald bewegt, werdet ihr...“, jedoch wurde der Piratenkapitän gerade von Senbei unterbrochen, der sich an ihm, mit einem Tablett vorbei drängen wollte. Jedoch stürzte der Koch und knallte der Länge nach auf dem Boden auf. Das Tablett kam scheppernd auf dem Deck auf, während Senbei krampfhaft nach seiner Seite griff, dort wo das Siegel eingebrannt war. „Senbei, was ist los?“, kam es von Blink, der sich sofort neben seinen Kameraden niederkniete um ihn besser untersuchen zu können. Zusätzlich verdunkelte sich in diesem Moment der Himmel und die Temperatur begann zu fallen. „Was ist hier los?“, kam es erneut, diesmal von Mike, der sich nun besorgt den Himmel besah. „Lee, hilf mir ihn rein zu tragen“, Lee tat, wie ihm geheißen und zusammen mit Blink trug er den Koch zurück unter Deck. Die restlichen Piraten waren in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und sahen entweder besorgt in den Himmel hinauf oder Senbei nach. „Aha, verstehe“, kam es von Lucy, die unbemerkt Abbys Gedanken angezapft hatte. „Hey, könntest du mich vorher wenigstens fragen?“, fragte sie entnervt. „Tschuldigung“, meinte Lucy nur und zwinkerte. „Ich will es auch wissen, was ist gerade eben passiert?“, fragte Allister, der nun näher an die beiden herantrat. Abby zögerte einen Moment, dann fing sie zu erklären an, „Nun ja, Senbei ist eine Art Pakt eingegangen, der seine Kraft und seine Mordlust versiegelt, jedoch ist dieses Siegel nur so lange gültig, wie alle Paktteilnehmer noch am Leben sind und in diesem Zusammenhang spürt es Senbei schmerzhaft, wenn einer dieser Teilnehmer in Gefahr gerät.“ „Interessant!“, sagte Allister und fasste sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, auch wenn er kein Wort des eben gesagten verstanden hatte. Plötzlich spürte Allister, wie etwas Nasses sein Gesicht hinunter lief, und kurz darauf wurde ihm klar, dass er bereits am ganzen Leibe zitterte. Ein Blick nach oben verriet ihm die Ursache dieser Symptome, da es aus den dunklen Wolken, die zuvor so rasch aufgezogen waren, zu regnen begonnen hatte. „Wir sollten besser reingehen“, schlug er vor, stellte jedoch daraufhin fest, dass er der Letzte war, der noch draußen stand. Auch war er schon komplett durchnässt und das Wasser lief stetig über sein Gesicht. Verdutzt wischte er sich das Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht und ging dann schnurstracks in die Küche zu den Anderen. Als er eintrat, richteten sich plötzlich alle Augen auf ihn, „Was war los mit dir?“, fragte ihn Kock, der ihm eine Decke zuwarf. „Ich weiß nicht?“, erwiderte Allister etwas verwirrt. Wie lange hatte er etwa da draußen gestanden? „Du hast jetzt ein paar Minuten lang dämlich grinsend den Himmel angestarrt“, erklärte Mike. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was los war“, versicherte er den Anderen und genau in diesem Moment meldete sich Jeanne in seinem Kopf zu Wort, „Tut mir echt Leid, Allister. Aber ich habe Voi kurz aus den Augen verloren und er hat sich daraufhin deinen Körper geholt. Bei Regen spielt er immer verrückt!“ „Schon gut“, dachte sich Allister und ging hinüber zum Esstisch um den Becher Tee entgegen zunehmen, den ihm Abby angeboten hatte. „Wie geht es, Senbei?“, fragte er in die Runde, da er nicht wusste, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war. „Der wird schon wieder“, kam es von Blink, der soeben die Küche betreten hatte und sich nun ebenfalls einen Tee einschenkte. „Faselt die ganze Zeit davon, dass sie nicht weit weg ist und, dass er sie bald treffen werde“, erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Hört sich romantisch an“, meinte Lucy. „Ist es auch, solange man den Hintergrund nicht kennt“, erwiderte Blink und als ihn die vielen fragenden Blicke trafen, ignorierte er sie gekonnt und widmete sich voll und ganz seinem Becher Tee, „Wow, das ist ein guter Tee!“